This invention relates, in general, to electronic components, and more particularly, to the packaging of electronic components.
Semiconductor dice are typically coupled to metal lead frames and then encapsulated in transfer molded plastic packages. However, conventional transfer molded plastic packages are on the order of ten to fifty times larger than the semiconductor dice. Consequently, conventional packaging schemes for electronic components are very bulky and waste space. However, other packaging schemes have recently been developed to reduce the final size of electronic components.
For example, a pin grid array (PGA) package is smaller than a conventional transfer molded plastic package and is on the order of four to ten times larger than a semiconductor die. A PGA package has an array of pins across a surface of a package body instead of along a perimeter of a conventional package. However, the array of pins in a PGA package are easily bent and damaged.
Another packaging scheme that reduces the final size of a conventionally packaged electronic component is a ball grid array (BGA) package, which is also known as an over-molded pad array carrier. A BGA package is on the order of two to eight times larger than a semiconductor die and is typically smaller than a PGA package. A BGA package contains an assembly substrate with an array of holes that are plated or otherwise filled with a metal. The array of plated holes couple metal traces located on one side of the assembly substrate to an array of solder balls located on an opposite side of the assembly substrate. At least one semiconductor die is coupled to the metal traces on the assembly substrate, and the array of solder balls is coupled to a circuit board. While conventional BGA packages reduce the size of a packaged electronic component, BGA packages require an expensive, time consuming, and complicated manufacturing process.
Accordingly, a need exists for packaging an electronic component that reduces the final size of conventional electronic components. The method of packaging the electronic component should be cost-effective, simple, and manufacturable. Additionally, the packaging process should not significantly increase the cycle time of manufacturing an electronic component.